It well known to provide the free end of the cable sheath (protruding beyond the cable strands for attachment to the connector) with a conical ring, which tapers conically towards the free end, the screening extending coaxially to the cable strands being bent around the outside of the conical ring. The conical ring is then guided against a corresponding cone to a housing, which also receives the connector, and finally the cable is secured against axial motion by means of a screw/flange connection.
This type of attachment of the cable to a housing is complicated and time-consuming.